the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Boden and Ryan Fleck
Anna Boden and Ryan K. Fleck are an American filmmaking duo best known for their collaborations on Half Nelson, Sugar, '' It's Kind of a Funny Story, ''Mississippi Grind and Captain Marvel. Early life Boden is originally from Massachusetts and grew up in Newton, Massachusetts. She began watching R-rated films, such as Stand by Me, at a young age. Fleck graduated from Castro Valley High School. Before attending New York University's Tisch School of the Arts where he studied film, Fleck went to Diablo Valley College to study Science and Math. Initially, Boden was said to have been attending the same college, but other sources indicate that Boden was at Columbia.People In Film: Ryan Fleck and Anna Boden|It's Kind of a Funny Story , FocusFeatures.com; accessed April 4, 2018.Brooklyn Filmmakers Take the Lead, nysun.com; accessed April 4, 2018. The two met on the set of a student film where they bonded over the works of Robert Altman and, after Fleck had finished his thesis short film Struggle, they decided to collaborate. Fleck was born in Berkeley, California and raised there and in Oakland. Fleck had grown up on classic fan favorites such as ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial and Back to the Future. Career Together they made the short documentaries Have You Seen This Man? and Young Rebels before they wrote and directed the short film Gowanus, Brooklyn, a sample feature aiming to attract potential financiers to their undeveloped script, Half Nelson. The short won a prize at the 2004 Sundance Film Festival and Boden and Fleck were subsequently invited to the Sundance Writer's Lab to receive professional feedback on the Half Nelson screenplay. The film did not receive adequate financing for years, and while trying to initiate the project, Fleck explains: "We were trying to get it off the ground so we had plenty of time to keep writing and rewriting. I think the time was valuable because I think we made it as good as we could." In spite of the effort in making the script "as good as we could" prior to filming, Fleck encouraged Half Nelson's actors to ad lib and improvise, although he and lead actor Ryan Gosling compromised many scenes in the rehearsal process as Fleck thought that Gosling's ideas were too different from the script in some cases. He also had several disagreements with Boden while writing; though he claims their "back and forth" system of rewriting each other's work has always worked well. Half Nelson was well received by critics and got nominated for an Academy Award for Best Actor for Ryan Gosling. Many other nominations went to Ryan Gosling for his role as Dan Dunne. Boden and Fleck have since co-written and co-directed the 2008 film Sugar, which premiered at the 2008 Sundance Film Festival, about a 19-year-old Dominican who immigrates to the United States to play minor league baseball. The two wrote the screenplay after researching about many Dominican immigrants who arrive in America to play in minor league towns, saying: "The stories we heard were so fascinating that it became what we were writing before we'd even decided it was our next project". They also collaborated on a screen adaptation of Ned Vizzini's young adult novel It's Kind of a Funny Story, which was released on October 8, 2010. In 2012, the duo began work on a gambling movie called Mississippi Grind. The idea for the film came when they would visit riverboat casinos in Iowa. By this point in their career, Boden and Fleck had fully committed to each other, "In the early days of our partnership we had to navigate a lot of issues concerning trust and ego. Nowadays, those issues are almost entirely gone. Having a creative partner who you can wholly trust is a wonderful asset." In April 2017, Boden and Fleck were hired to direct the Marvel Studios film Captain Marvel. They were previously considered to direct another Marvel film, Guardians of the Galaxy. Producer Kevin Feige said of them, "We met with lots and lots of people... and Anna and Ryan just had an amazing way of talking about Carol Danvers and talking about her journey... We want filmmakers that can help us focus on and elevate the character journey so it doesn't get lost amongst the spectacle." The film was released in March 2019, and became a box office success, grossing more than $1 billion worldwide. in May 2019, it was revealed they would direct the first two episodes and produce the television show Mrs. America starring Cate Blanchett as Phyllis Schlafly. Personal life Boden and Fleck did at one time date, however, contrary to popular belief they are not a married couple (though multiple sources continue to erroneously report it). Boden was pregnant at the time of Mississippi Grind's release. Boden is Jewish.In Woodys footsteps: Indie filmmaker pushes her boundaries and finds success. The Jewish News of Norther California. 28 September 2012. Filmography Film Television References External links * * Category:1976 births Category:American film editors Category:American women film producers Category:American film producers Category:American women film directors Category:Living people Category:Artists from Berkeley, California Category:American women screenwriters Category:Film directors from California Category:Columbia College (New York) alumni Category:Film producers from California Category:American television directors Category:American male screenwriters Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni Category:Artists from Oakland, California Category:Filmmaking duos Category:Screenwriters from California Category:Superhero film directors Category:Married couples Category:Women film editors